Portable magnetic drill presses are typically used to drill holes in a workpiece to which the drill press is magnetically latched. Magnetic drill presses use magnets (i.e., permanent magnets or electromagnets) to magnetically latch the drill press to the workpiece. The surface of the workpiece may have a variety of characteristics (e.g., rust, metal shavings, dust, holes in the material, etc.) that could reduce the holding force otherwise capable of being developed by the drill press and the workpiece.